I'm Movin On
by SammyCommando
Summary: He hadn't seen her in four thousand years. But is this really her?


This is the very very first time I have ever submitted any type of written work of my own doing. Please be nice. And no flames I burn very **VERY **easily

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! except for these cookies! mine **

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I'm Movin' On_

_A Few days after Mithos' defeat..._

Yuan was racing toward the supposed location of the great tree. After hearing that the great tree had been revived along with Martel, he was ecstatic. Sure he happy that the two worlds had be returned to their original state but Martel was back. _Martel! _

He never once thought that he would ever see his love again. He couldn't believe it, almost didn't believe it, when Kratos had told him.

_FLASHBACK _

_...a few hours ago..._

"Kratos, are you sure about leaving?"

"For the last time Yuan YES..! You're starting to sound like my son."

"But why leave? It doesn't make sense, you found your family, and they want you to stay as much as you want to." Yuan said, slightly angry. "And don't try saying otherwise, 'cause it was Lloyd who begged me to try to change your mind."

"But as a member of Cruxis, I-" Yuan cut him off.

"As a member of Cruxis! What do you think I was? If that's the case then I have to leave too!"

"You can't leave, have to take care of business with the Renegades. Besides, I don't deserve to stay. I've caused too much pain."

Yuan glared at him. "Bullshit. We've both caused damage on both sides, and besides, I'm disbanding the Renegades. There is no more need for them." He paused and thought for a moment. "And another thing, at least you've some one you care for down here." Then, more softly, "Which is more than I can say for me."

He turned to walk away, but was stopped when Kratos put his hand on his shoulder.

"...You're right, I do have more to look forward to down here." Kratos smiled. "Shall we go tell Lloyd the news?"

"Nope. You are on your own. "

"So you're just going to leave me to my fate? Some friend you are." he teased.

"Yep." He smirked then again started to walk away.

"Oh Yuan, wait a sec. I just remembered something Lloyd told me something that you might want to hear."

Yuan turned around lazily. "Oh really? What?"

"He said that when the great tree sprouted, Martel appeared as well." Yuan's jaw dropped.

"Martel!" His face paled "But sh-she's ... She died 4000 years ago! How!"

"Yes, that's what he sa-" Before Kratos could say anymore, Yuan had taken off to his Rheiard and taken off in the direction of the great tree.

_END FLASHBACK_

The ruins of the tower appeared in the distance. No matter how many times he replayed those words in his head, he still couldn't believe it. Not that he was complaining, though, if it was true then he'd be the happiest 4000-year old half elf on the planet.

A few minutes later he landed. Yuan could see the newly sprouted tree about a hundred feet away. And sitting next to it... was Martel.

She obviously hadn't heard him land. She was still busy tending to the tree. She only turned around when he took a few steps toward the tree.

"Oh hello sir." She said quietly.

Yuan hesitated. " ... Martel is that ... really you?"

She didn't understand what he was saying, of course she was Martel. "Yes sir, I am...but who are you may I ask?"

He was stunned. "Martel... Don't you recognize me? It's Yuan."

Then it clicked. The boy, what was his name, Lloyd, had said he would come. She hated to tell him the truth.

"Oh dear..." she hesitated, "Sir, I do hate to tell you this but I am not the same Martel that you once knew. I'm sorry." She turned went back to tending to the tree.

Those words hit him like a ton of bricks, no ten tons of bricks. He was crushed. Yuan stood there a moment before it all soaked in. _That's…not…her._ The Martel he knew was truly dead. And she wasn't coming back.

He went back to his Rheiard, hating himself all over again for letting her die those thousands of years ago, and hating Kratos for telling him about this Martel being revived. But then again he couldn't hate Kratos for that. He didn't go there personally, if he did he would have told him not to get his hopes up. Or maybe not even told him.

This renewed grief made him want to die right there on the spot.

_I am not the same Martel that you once knew._ Those ten little words had Yuan crushed and on the brink of tears. His vision blurred and he had to land on a hill. He sat there and cried for a good ten minutes when the sound of footsteps made him look up. It was Kratos.

"Yuan?"

"... what?"

"What happened?" He hadn't seen his old friend cry like this since ... well, since a long time ago.

"... That wasn't Martel." he said flatly.

"Oh no, Yuan ... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you." Kratos went over and sat next to him on the grass, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"No no, I'm actually kinda glad you did. Cause now I know that she's... really... gone. I just wish I could die right here and now." That caught Kratos off guard. He was supposed to be the one with the death wish.

"And what would that solve, eh? Nothing. Trust me on this Yuan, dying solves _nothing_. I had to learn that the hard way from my own son. Besides, if I remember correctly, Martel did say for you to move on with your life after she was gone, did she not?" With that he got up and walked away. His tone wasn't harsh or scolding in any way, but it did wake him up to the harsh, cold reality. He was right. She did tell him to move on, just before she died.

_He's right; I do need to move on. I've been stuck like this for four thousand years. _

_And that's exactly what I'll do._

_FIN_


End file.
